This invention relates to a feeder for simultaneously discharging a plurality of batches of fluent material into containers supported on a transfer conveyor of a packaging machine.
The object of this invention is to provide a feeder which permits the introduction into containers also of manually arranged products, which are difficult to slide or difficult to settle, such as slices of meat, chopped meat or fish. Moreover the feeder according to the invention must be easily adaptable to the format of the containers handled by the packaging machine.